


Irresistible

by Morganology (morganology)



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Death Threats, Dominance, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Prey (2017) - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Submission, Talos One, TranStar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganology/pseuds/Morganology
Summary: A large number of female employees aboard Talos I feel one way or another about the elusive Morgan Yu.





	Irresistible

She just wanted to do her job and find out what the Transtar bastards did with her father. Mikhalia didn't think that was a lot to ask for. But when a certain Morgan Yu was thrown like a wrench into her intricately formulated plans, everything changed. The Chief Engineer danced with fire, got burned, and then was left upset and confused by Morgan's sudden departure. She was _certain_ she left because she found out about her medical condition, paraplexis, which renders candidates ineligible for assignment to Talos One. But, hell, she was still here, so Morgan must have pulled a few strings to allow her to stay on board this station of secrets.

Which begged the question: _had_ Morgan left because of her medical condition? Or was it something else?

Mikhalia was still upset. Angry. But that didn't stop her heart from racing when the Director of Research was loitering around the Power Plant that day.

“What do you mean, she’s here to oversee our work?” Mikhalia turned to Divya Naaz. “We’re perfectly fine without someone babysitting us. If anything, it’s insulting.”

Divya shrugged. “I’d be wary if I were you, since the easiest way to keep an eye on things down here is to keep an eye on you.”

Mikhalia bit her lip. Of course. She was the Chief Engineer; everyone in the Power Plant reported to her. If Morgan wanted to find something out, the easiest and most effective way was through her.

“Great. First she leaves me in the dark and then she decides to join me there.”

“Just pretend like she isn’t-”

“Ladies.”

Morgan Yu stood at the doorway of Mikhalia’s office, leaning slightly on the doorframe. Although her eyes were sparkling with the typical Morgan mischief, Mika could tell that it was forced today. Morgan, it seemed, was tired.

Divya cleared her throat and shot Mikhalia a look.

“You’ve been relieved of your duties today, Divya. You can take the rest of the day off.”

Divya glanced at the clock and back at Mikhalia. She wasn’t due off shift for another two hours.

“Yes... Chief Ilyushin. I’ll be going now.”

And with that, Divya Naaz shuffled out of the room without looking at Morgan, who watched her leave hurriedly.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. “She’s certainly anxious to be anywhere but here.”

Mikhalia huffed. “She’s had a busy week. What do you want, Morgan?”

Morgan’s smile faltered slightly. She lowered her voice. “You certainly sound hostile, Chief Ilyushin.”

Mikhalia shivered as the low rumble of the other’s voice travelled straight through her. She prayed the Director of Research didn’t notice.

“It should be understandable, given the circumstances,” she shook her head. “Why are you here, Morgan?”

The Director straightened her back. “My brother’s orders. Told me I needed to inquire about that pressure regulator that’s been missing from the Arboretum greenhouse for a couple of weeks now.”

Mikhalia sighed. “You never listen to your brother. And he could have sent someone less important to do this job.”

Morgan’s face lit up. “Important, yes. I guess that’s one word to describe me.” She grinned.

Mikhalia’s face remained expressionless. “I don’t have time for your mind games, Dr. Yu, so just take what you need.”

She turned back to her workstation, which, fortunately, was facing away from the door. She could hear her heart racing and tried to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach. She began typing a fake email to give Morgan the impression that their conversation was over.

Unfortunately, it was only a few seconds before she felt the presence of someone standing behind her.

“Morg-“

Two hands came to rest on her shoulders. Mikhalia twitched reflexively.

She felt the tickle of Morgan’s hair near her left ear as the other began to whisper.

“Mika, I need you.”

She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she felt hands running down her arms, tracing each crevice of the engineer’s TranStar uniform. The touch felt electric, but was coordinated flawlessly - Mikhalia didn’t realise how shallow her breathing had become. Morgan was doing things to her just by a simple touch, which made the engineer wonder how she could ever deny Morgan in the first place. 

Then Morgan brushed her lips against her ear.

Mikhalia shot up, grabbed Morgan by the hand, and pushed her against the wall, an arm either side of her as to prevent her escape.

Now Mikhalia had a clear view of what she once had. Morgan’s brown eyes were wide with surprise, but that glint of good humour never went away. Her arms were raised but hesitant, as if she was expecting to either be attacked or ravished - or both. Mikhalia could clearly draw invisible lines between Morgan’s cheek freckles at this distance, and she could have stood there forever examining the other’s facial features, but the electricity between the two was too overwhelming.

“Why are you doing this to me, Morgan?” Mikhalia whispered, searching hazel for the answers she wanted so badly.

Morgan’s eyes narrowed in affection, as she wrapped her arms around Mikhalia’s waist, her slender fingers caressing her lower back. She pouted playfully.

“Take a guess?” She shot a glance at Mikhalia’s lips.

“The incredible Morgan Yu wants to make my life torture by telling me one thing and then doing another.”

Morgan laughed a musical laugh, her warm breath tingling against Mikhalia’s lips.

“Close, but not quite. Try again.”

Mesmerised by Morgan’s laugh, Mikhalia unconsciously lowered her own arms to the other’s stomach height.

“You just want to fuck with me?”

Morgan withdrew her arms and placed each hand on the front of Mikhalia’s thighs.

“Take the word ‘with’ out of that sentence.” She whispered.

Simultaneously, Mikhalia crushed her lips against Morgan’s as she grabbed the other’s hands and pushed them against her crotch. She could feel Morgan’s smile underneath their kiss and bit the other’s lip in response. Morgan replied by pressing harder.

“ _Bozhe moi_ , Morgan.” Mikhalia sighed as she pushed her body even more against the other’s, crushing Morgan against the wall. 

“You like that?” Morgan smirked beneath the kiss.

Mikhalia returned the smirk. “Shut up and get to the real purpose of your visit.” 

Morgan flicked her tongue against Mikhalia’s bottom lip, and Mikhalia replied by allowing her access, tangling her fingers in her hair as she did so. She moaned as Morgan traced the lines of her teeth with her tongue, followed shortly by a battle between tongues for dominance. Morgan withdrew a hand from Mikhalia’s crotch and used it to gently squeeze the other’s breast as Mikhalia let out a quiet gasp.

“Morgan. You need to strip. _Now._ ”

The other obliged as Mikhalia withdrew, gasping and blushing as she went to the door and engaged the lock, before turning around to see a naked ass bent in her direction. She shivered as she suppressed the urge to squeeze and do god knows what and started to remove her own uniform, standing bare naked in a matter of seconds. Next, Morgan was upon her, laying her down on the desk whilst shoving everything else onto the floor in the process.

“You’re... paying for that... asshole...” Mikhalia said breathlessly as Morgan straddled her, cutting her off with another intense kiss.

“Babe, TranStar pays for this stuff, not me.” Came the reply as Morgan started to kiss other parts of her body, starting at the neck and becoming more and more aggressive the lower she got. Mikhalia yelped as Morgan sucked at the skin just above her hip bone, and withdrew for a few seconds to admire the bruise that had formed there.

“Ah... daddy’s little angel, are we?”

Morgan responded with a flick of her finger onto Mikhalia’s clitoris, making her moan loudly. 

“More like devil. Here, do you want me to show you what it’s like to get eaten out by your boss?”

Mikhalia chuckled. “You say that as if it’s the first time we’ve done this.”

Morgan grinned. “Exactly; it will be so good it’ll make you forget there were other times.”

Mikhalia started to push Morgan’s head towards her crotch impatiently. “You’re all bark and no bite, you are.”

Morgan resisted the push and instead used two fingers to stretch apart the inner lips of Mikhalia’s vagina. The level of wetness made that rather difficult to do.

“You’re dripping.” She stated.

Mikhalia thrusted her bottom half upwards impatiently. “Are you just going to stare at it or are you going to clean it up?”

Morgan laughed. “If anything I’ll just make more of a mess.”

The Director of Research began to massage the area in circles. This was met by multiple moans from Mikhalia, accompanied by the squelching noises of pre-cum sticking to Morgan’s fingers.

“Oh... _God_.” Mikhalia panted, thrusting against the touch, lips parted and cheeks flushed, her eyes becoming hazy.

The other then kissed the area softly, before using her tongue to flick up and down the lengths of Mikhalia’s sensitive skin.

“M-Morgan, I-“

“Not yet.” Came the reply.

Morgan was going to make this perfect. She was going to make Mikhalia _need_ her; for her to crave her touch every time she walked past, for her to be on her mind so frequently it distracted her from her work. Out of every potential romantic pursuit on board Talos One, Mikhalia was the only one Morgan had any real feelings for, and her mind would not let her forget it. 

So, yes. Mikhalia was almost perfect - she just needed to _need_ Morgan more than she needed her.

“Morgan, it’s - ah - getting hard to hold it in.”

Morgan stopped her persistent licking and decided to focus on Mikhalia’s clitoris. She used the end of her tongue to repeatedly poke it - each with a gasp coming from Mikhalia - and then drew circles around it in a desperate fashion.

“Ah, Morgan!” Mikhalia moaned out Morgan’s name loudly as her insides constricted in pleasure, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her fingers dug into Morgan’s back, leaving scratch marks as she began to pant frantically, fluids leaking out of her opening. She fell back, face flushed red and gasping for air. Morgan sat up and lowered herself down onto Mikhalia’s thighs. 

“I’m not done with you yet, Mika.” Morgan hummed, eyes scanning the room as if she was searching for something. “Now I’m going to put my fingers inside of you, although we could use something else... later.”

Mikhalia glanced at Morgan, her eyes hazy but determined. “I can go as many times as you like. Your energy is contagious. But, Morgan, I’m sure you can do better than that.”

Morgan raised an eyebrow. “Not good enough for you? Your body said otherwise.”

Mikhalia smiled. “I’m sure the great Morgan Yu can provide otherworldly orgasms.”

“Do I hear a request buried in there?”

"More of a suggestion." 

The tiredness present in Morgan's eyes when she first entered Mikhalia's office seemed to have completely disappeared. The hazel seemed to glow underneath the hazy office lights, the Director's small breasts heaving up and down from the sexual excitement. There was an intimate pause as the two stared at each other, their smirks slowly fading into the atmosphere of something akin to immense affection, to love. 

"Morgan... I..." Mikhalia trailed off, suddenly realising the depth of feeling she felt towards the other woman. She extended a hand to touch the other's cheek, a warm feeling flushing over her as she realised that Morgan was blushing. Under any other circumstances she would have mocked her for it, but this moment was so intensely intimate that Mikhalia couldn't find any words to speak.

A flicker of a foreign feeling made itself present in Morgan's eyes; something not as warm as the intimacy that was previously shown. The Director's eyes suddenly darted to the left as she closed them, a forced smile gracing her features. When she looked back at Mikhalia, the warmness and the foreign emotion had been replaced by the usual Morgan mischief.

"So, about that suggestion..."

Morgan shifted her position so that Mikhalia's bottom half was no longer completely crushed into the table, but rather Morgan's weight was distributed evenly along her body as she lay on top of the other. Mikhalia forgot about their intimate disruption as soon as she felt the other's breasts press against her own, shuddering in anticipation. Slender fingers trailed along Mikhalia's side until they reached her hips, where they diverted into the delicate area between her thighs. The Engineer gasped as she felt gentle fingers brush against her opening, and Morgan's voice against her ear.

"Are you ready?"

As Mikhalia opened her mouth to reply, Morgan caught her bottom lip between her own, nibbling on it as she slid two fingers with ease inside of her. Mikhalia hummed as she wrapped her arms around Morgan's neck, pulling her closer as the other slid in and out of her, speeding up the pace with every whimper she made. Mikhalia started to rock herself up and down on the desk, signalling to Morgan that she should go deeper, faster, as the _need_ of needing Morgan was the only thing clouding her judgement. Morgan obliged by pushing in further, curving her fingers upwards she did so, earning a loud moan from Mikhalia as she had found the right spot.

Mikhalia snapped her head to the side so she should speak breathlessly; "Oh _God_ , yes Morgan, right there- ah!" 

She crushed her lips against Morgan's own as she attempted to stifle the scream building up inside of her. No doubt if anyone was outside her office they could hear the desk rocking back and forth with every thrust she made into Morgan's hand.

She felt like a whore, but she could be a whore for Morgan.

Mikhalia dragged her fingers down Morgan's back, leaving impressive scratch marks as she did so, the swelling feeling inside of her becoming more and more unbearable with every thrust Morgan made, with every slamming of her sweet spot. She removed her mouth from the others to gasp for air, only to purse her lips against Morgan's neck afterwards, sucking and nibbling away desperately at the skin. If Mikhalia was going to explode, as she felt was inevitable now, Morgan was going to get scarred too.

Morgan groaned as the pleasant feeling of Mikhalia's tongue and mouth sucking on her neck enveloped her, beginning to feel her own liquid slowly dripping down her inner thigh. Mikhalia must have felt this, as she bent her leg so that her thigh was grinding against Morgan's crotch, gasping into the other's neck as she realised how wet the other was.

"Morgan. Grind against me, m-maybe we can do this together."

The other woman moaned in response, rocking herself back and forth on Mikhalia's thigh with the same rhythm as she was going in and out of the other. Morgan added another finger and curled them inside the Engineer even more, and Mikhalia's body convulsed as she came onto the other's fingers, forming a breathless 'o' with her mouth as her fluids squirted into Morgan's hand, her eyes rolling back into her head as she did so. At the feeling of wetness on her hand, Morgan sped up the pace of her grinding, her clit slamming against Mikhalia's knee enough times to make her scream into the other's hair, her own opening dripping all over the Engineer's knee. The two shuddered for a second, stiffened, and then collapsed onto each other.

They remained like that for five minutes, silence except from their own panting and the familiar background noise of the world outside of that office. 

Mikhalia winced as she moved her arm slightly, beginning to feel the start of the bruises forming on her back. Morgan noticed this, laughed breathlessly, and pointed to her own neck. The lovebite was a mixture of red and purple.

The Engineer smirked as she wrapped her arms around the Director's waist. They laid there for another hour, drowning out the outside world with their own breaths and heartbeats, the heat of their intertwined skin beginning to soften their hardened hearts.


End file.
